1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling device and an image forming apparatus including the cooling device.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2010-032577-A discloses a cooling device that includes multiple fans to suck air through multiple cooling target parts in a body of an image forming apparatus and a duct bank to discharge airflow introduced through the fans from a single air discharging port (opening). The cooling device can be applied to an image forming apparatus. The cooling device utilizes limited space to supply air toward the multiple cooling target parts to cool multiple cooling target parts efficiently and reliably. Therefore, respective air supplying units are provided to the multiple cooling target parts, and airflows discharged to a collected airflow path from multiple air discharging paths provided to respective cooling target parts are guided from the collected airflow path without interfering each other.